cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serbian Knights Alliance
''' Overview thumb|250px|right|This is the SPTO HQ The SPTO was created by Stefan Uros VI and Ghost.It is a peaceful alliance that works on development and trade. It is not interested in war. SPTO was founded on May 25, 2006. SPTO Symbols Flag The SKA flag is a Serbian tricolor flag (red-blue-white), with a two-headed eagle in the center. The eagle has a crown above it's head and raised wings. On the shield are four firesteels (ocila/оцила) in the shape of the cyrilic letter S©, in between them is a cross. The flag is flown by it's member states. Motto Алијанса изнад свега, Бог изнад алијансе (Alliance Above All, God above Alliance) is the motto of the Serbian Patriots Treaty Organisation.The author of the motto is the SKA member Knez Nenad of Serbia (Ruler of the New Byzantine Empire). Anthem The Anthem of Serbian Knights Alliance is Марш на Дрину (Marš na Drinu/March on the Drina), a traditional Serbian song. Diplomacy As seen previously the SKA is neutral in foreign politics it will probably have embasadors from an alliance, but will only cooperate in trade and other peacful means and not go to war along side an allience.These agreements are aproved by the member nations aswell as the ministers.Only then is the offer accepted. History Early History The SPTO was forged from an agreement signed by Stefan Uros VI of Srbija and Ghost of Ghostovia, they wrote the charter designed the flag an pretty much run most of the allience.There haven't been any major wars involving the SPTO except some rouge attacks which fizzled out as the rogues attacked and then gave up. The SPTO belives that it must strengthen it's army to preserve peace.This is true as a strong army is needed to defend yourself from rogue attacks aswell as minor trigger-happy alliences that don't know how to solve there problems diplomaticly. War with NDN On 3rd September, during Blue Guard-Neutral Destruction Network conflict, SPTO took Blue Guard's side and declared war on NDN. However, Spazzen then surrendered and SPTO only attacked the rogue that started terroising others. SPY Stefan Uros VI and Aelov have decided to create SPY (Serbian Patriots Ynterpol) that is going to track down all rogues attacking this glorious alliance. Since Aelov was busy in RL, offer came to GoddessBennett on October 5. Status of SPY is still unknown. Embassies Since 13 July 2006, SPTO opened embassy with National Alliance for Arctic Countries. SPTO-NAAC ambassador is Vukovlad. SPTO has embassy with Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) since September 8 2006, while ICP embassy was opened two days later. On October 1, SPTO was contacted by jonne22 about creating embassy with CON. Embassy was opened on October 3, 2006. NAP was signed 5 days later. October, the month of changes SPTO will get its new flag, motto and anthem. After a poll throught CN community which showed that 88% of people doesn't know what is SPTO, many members were concerened, even if they didn't show that. However, what Stefan didn't expect is that that boosted SPTO's publicity. Now ONOS, TTF, VL and many other want embassy with alliance that was known as WTF is SPTO!?. '''SPAM Weekly, SPTO's weekly newspaper, has gone through some changes aswell.Stefan hired new employees (such as Rowan Payne) and the newspaper will countinue comming out every week after it's short pause. ''' Charter of the Serbian Knights Alliance ' 1. War-Peace preference 1.1 Serbian Knights Alliance is neutral in any wars. 1.2 If a member of SKA is attacked, other members will help that member by declaring war on state which attacked our member. 1.3 If they cannot attack the state because of some Cybernations rules, they need to send foreign aid. 1.4 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SKA. 2. Nations joining and teams 2.1 Nation leaders which want to join have to be Serb ethnicity. 2.2 Team is not important in this alliance. 2.3 Nations are recommended to join the red team. 2.4 If nation is in a war, its leader needs to stop the war before joining SPTO (same as act 1.4). 3. Rules 3.1 No member under any circumstance may attack another member or any nation that we are allied with. 3.2 It is asked of all members not to act in any way to bring a negative image to the SKA. 3.3 No SKA member is allowed to be in another alliance at the same time. 3.4 Any member caught breaking these rules will go to Secretary court (read part 4). 4. Secretary court 4.1 Secretary court consists of these members: President, Vice-President, General Secretary, Secretary of Defence and Secretary of Foreign Affairs. 4.2 Secretaries will judge nations caught breaking rules from part 3. 4.3 They will announce their verdict in no more than 7 days from day when rule is broken. 4.4 General Secretary pronounces the sentences alone. 4.5 Anyone who tries to influence secretaries will go to Secretary court. 4.6 Members of court are asked to be honest and impartial when judging and sentencing. 5. Positions in SKA 5.1 President - founder of alliance and author of this charter. He is responsible for all things in alliance, good and bad. 5.2 Vice-President - Second most important person in SPTO. If President is absent, Vice-President is in charge of everything. 5.3 General Secretary - Head of Secretary court. 5.4 Secretary of Defence and Internal Affairs - is in charge of defence and internal affairs in SPTO. He needs to give a full report about attack on one of our member nations, if they’re attacked and sends roll calls to people. 5.5 Secretary of Foreign Affairs - in charge of all foreign affairs. He negotiates in case of any war declared on our member nation. He makes deals with other nations and alliances. He is also in charge of recruiting. 6. Rewards 6.1 SPKA has military and alliance rankings for which players get a reward if they do something good for SKA. You can see the description in part 6.2 and 6.3. Cash reards are in brackets. 6.2 Alliance Rankings: (what did you do for good of the alliance) 1. N00b (5,000) 2. Godson (10,000) 3. Diplomat (25,000) 4. Serbian Patriot (40,000) 5. Godfather (50,000) 6.3 Military: (what did you do in war) 1. Recruit (5,000) 2. Unknown Soldier (10,000) 3. War Veteran (25,000) 4. Hero (40,000) 5. General (50,000) 6.4 Every new member will recieve 5,000 when joining. ' Offices President: Vice-President: General Secretary: Secretary of Defence and Internal Affairs: Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Members *Stefan Uros VI of Srbija *Ghost of Ghostovia *Borislav Miletic of FSR of Barbados, The *Danek Shakurstulumsk of Danekia *Pacov of Alkosi *Tlacatecatle of North Platoria *Knez Nenad of Serbia (New Byzantine Empire) *faldang of Faldangia *Artem the 100011 of Country of russia *Undead General of Undead Legion *fezza of fezland *smog890 of Scatman *Aelov of Aelov *Licorice Jaen of Falx Cerebelli *srboslav of Srboslavija *Commander Valentine of Reformed USSR *Risto of Ristopol *Stefan Dusan of Republika Srbija *Death Knight of Noragovia *dejan of jugoslavia *User:Whisperer of Serbian Kingdom *RUNNER of PRINCE External Links ''' *SPTO Sign-up thread *SPTO Offsite Forum *SPTO Military Propaganda Video Category: Alliances